Why Didn't You Stay?
by fabian1nina1
Summary: Naru sleeps with Mai on his last day in Japan. Naru leaves Mai with only an email when she wakes up. 5 years pass and the Naru came back but Mai is gone. That's all I'm saying! My grammar and spelling need a little work! Please give me nice comments! I will stop if I get rude comments, I'm very sensitive on my writing. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

(Mai's POV)

I'm happy that Naru found his brother body….. But why, why do I keep crying. I really don't want him to go. Please if there is a thing called god please let him stay, I can't lose another person who I love, even though he doesn't love me please just let him stay. I know he won't remember what happened that night, the night I felt like I was really loved for the first time since my parent's death. But he won't remember, I mean we were both drunk that night anyway. I thought while looking at the airplane leaving the station.

(5 YEARS LATER)

Today all the members of SPR except for one were gathered in the office today. As everyone was crowding inn Naru just stared impatiently out the window in his office now covered in a layer of dust. The office that once was filled with smiles and the smell of tea was now filled with gloomy faces and the smell of mildew. While Naru walked out of the office to see the old SPR member the only noise that was made was the door creaking. No Bou-san and Ayako acting like children, no John trying to calm them, and no smell of Mai's tea, just silence. By the time Naru got out of his office the SPR member were sipping Lin's tea and talking among them self's.

(Naru POV)

As I stepped out of my office, the all of old SPR members went quite. The monk and the priestess had anger in their eyes while the priest and the medium had guilt ringing in their eyes but all I could think was where Mai was.

"Hello Davis-san it's nice to see you again" John-san walking across the room to shake my hand

"Where's Mai?" glaring at both Bou-san and Ayako. As I glared Boa-san looked away ashamed but Ayako looked me right in the eyes with pure hate.

Ayako stood up and pointed at me as she said "You are the biggest most arrogant selfish pig eyed idiot in the world. You want to know where Mai is I'll tell you! I don't know! We looked everywhere we even tried contacting you but no you were too busy playing ignoring us when we need your help the most!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Naru said with his unemotional mask slipping off. (AN:I know its OC sorry)

"You want to know what happened well here's the story. The day you left and left her with only an email Mai always cried, hardly ate and did not move for a month. When we weren't there to force feed or try to encourage her to walk or do something she would only sit there like a doll sitting in a case that has never been opened. You broke her heart Naru but that's not the worse part after the three weeks have gone and we went to check on her yshe was gone. Her and all her belongs were gone. All she left was a note saying thanks, good-bye and I'll be back when I'm ready and we haven't seen her since" She was now in tears and there was no way to stop the water works.

John only sighs and stands up "The thing about haven't seen them since is a lie" Everyone including me looks at him like he is crazy.

Before I could say anything John is on the ground clutching his stomach. "Damn you John! You we have been trying to find her and you've known all along where she's been! We have been looking for her for 5 years" Bou-san was about to kick him in the stomach when John spoke again."

"I promised Mai and them that I would keep her secret! Mai told me not to tell anyone even though she's been suffering a lot more then all of us put together! What would you do if your best friend had a secret and you promised to keep it even though it would affect not only her life but also another person's life also?" John yelled with tears in his eyes. "It's your fault she's was in pain it's all his fault" Screaming and pointing at me "Do you know how hard it is to keep this from all of you. I'm sorry Mai but I can't keep this secret anymore thanks to Naru." As John calmed down I was still in shock and wondered why it was my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Please no Flames please! Thank you so much for your nice reviews! I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long to update!

(3rd person POV) Same time as meeting at SPR

"Gene! Sakura! Time for breakfast!" The young mother Mai yelled from the kitchen racing to the frying pan. Gene came running down the stairs with a smile on his face and Sakura on his trail. As they reached the kitchen they yelled Pancakes!

Mai smiled at her two kids and started cut her strawberry-banana pancakes. Mai kept smiling until she passed the calendar and looked then saw what day it was.

"Hey mom why are you sad" Sakura asked her mom while gene clung to her leg like a little leach mom "I want you to be happy mommy" Gene yelled with tears in his eyes.

Mai just smiled gently at what both of her beautiful children said. "I promise I will be happy as long as you smile." Mai tickled them until they could hardly breathe. As soon as they caught their breathe both Gene and Sakura ran over to the other side of the room to grab her phone from her purse and giving it to her both yelling Uncle John

As It rang all Mai could think of was they have there father's power and sure enough john came up on the collar I.D.

"I John how are you doing haven't heard from you from a while" Mai chimed

"….."

"John you there?" Mai asked looking at the phone seeing if it disconnected.

"CRASH" (AN: sorry if it isn't good)

"Ah, one minute I'm going to have to put you on speaker. I think Sakura dropped her plate again. Here Gene talk to uncle John." Walking off handing the phone to Gene.

"Uncle John you need to come and vist and make mommy happy again because Sakura says its because of that one guy. Screaming into the phone

"Okay Gene times up" Taking the phone from Gene and laughing nervously

"….."

"Hello….. John you there. Okay guess it was a but call….. Bye bye." Almost hanging up Mai heard a girl yelling WAIT! "haha John you sounded just like a girl very funny John you sounded exactly like Ayako." Fake laughing trying not to fall into tears.

"Honey, this is Ayako" As that was said Mai just stared at nothingness

"Mommy wake up!" Shaking her gently not to hurt her

"I'm alright monkey I'm just tired" Leaning down to her eye level so Sakura could pet her hair and pushing end on her cell phone without saying goodbye

"Okey Dokey, Sakura, Gene time to get ready for our walk okay." Grabbing their shoes and coats. By the time Mai was done helping them her mind drifted to SPR and all the good time and the bad times too.

"Okay Monkey's where we going today! There is the park or the ZOO, It's all up to you guys." Mai asked with such happiness it lit up the whole room. Sakura put her hand up and started jumping up and down park only because she wants to get ice cream but all Gene did was nod since he won't show any emotions outside of the house. (AN: I wonder where he got that…. hehehe)

By this time Mai was trying to forget the conversation but every time Mai looked up at Gene or Sakura she was reminded of Naru. They resembled Naru so much they both had his beautiful eyes and his brain. Gene had his stoic mask and Mai's color hair and Sakura had Mai's cheerfulness but can be serious when meeting someone and Naru's hair color.

As they walked down the busy road of Japan Sakura asked if they could go to a tea house named "Dragon Fruit." (AN: The name of the tea house is actually the name of the tea that I drink.) And of course Mai couldn't resist the puppy eyes of her 4 year old kids.

Mai was so busy walking with her twins that she didn't realize where she was until she got to the cross walk. When she looked up she could see the SPR building on top of the old tea shop they used to go to when she was a SPR member and the name was "Dragon Fruit."

As they walked across the road Mai see's the SPR gang walking out of the "Dragon Fruit" tea shop. When they got closer Mai cold see the one person who left her, Naru. As they gang started to walking toward Mai and her kids, she started to feel dizzy and started to wobble around. Next thing you know Mai on the ground, the last thing she heard is her kids yell out.


End file.
